Komentarz na blogu:Koniu202/Odrodzenie: Poznać Prawdę/@comment-32398021-20180125225718
Popieram Kaczkeła http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "Ukryte pomieszczenie było dość dobrze oświetlone, co niepokoiło Czkawkę i Garreta, ponieważ zgodnie z wszelką logiką, ukryte pomieszczenia powinny być...raczej ukryte i nikt nie powinien o nich wiedzieć, a pochodnie wskazywały na coś zupełnie innego." Hehe, no prawda XD A w ogóle bardzo mi się podoba to zdanie. Takie w moim stylu ^^ "Nagle cała trójka utraciła grunt pod nogami i zaczęli spadać." W sensie że... coś im się zawaliło pod nogami, tak? Bo w jasnych korytarzach to raczej trudno dziury nie zauważyć. "Wylądowali w dość przestronnej komnacie, w której panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność." Co, zgodnie z wszelką logiką, oznacza, że Deneris tam akurat nie bywał. W końcu nie pali się światło XD Trebusze! Jej http://images.wikia.com/sovq/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png No i dobrze, że w tej bitwie coś się dzieje, lubię przemieszczanie oddziałów (jak pisałam opko jeszcze w realiach LOTRa, to miałam tam tego całkiem sporo http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ) "- Czy to...Inkwizycja? - spytał. - W sensie jej koniec. '' ''- Podejrzewam, że tak. - wtrącił się Deneris. - Choć nie wiem, jak wy to wnioskujecie. Tu przecież są...tylko rysunki. Jestem pod wrażeniem dedukcji." Team Denny&JegoKwestie jak zwykle niezawodny XD "- Być może, ale chyba sam znalazłeś tu coś ciekawego. - Inkwizytor zmienił temat. ''- Tak? - spytał Poszukiwacz. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz."'' Ja mu wierzę, zgasił światło http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png "- Nie kłam. Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie można ci ufać, kłamliwa mendo." DENERIS ty WSZO jedna XDD " Wiedziałeś o tym pomieszczeniu i raczej często tu przebywałeś, zakładając po rozpalonych pochodniach. Pytanie tylko, po co? Co ciekawego znalazłeś? '' ''- No nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Inkwizytorze. Masz bardzo bystry umysł." HYYY! Nie wierzę, to jednak on :O "- Inkwizycja strzegła niezwykle tajnych sekretów. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, czemu 'Łowcy Smoków''' nie próbowali ich odnaleźć, skoro wywodzili się wraz z Jeźdzcami w jednej organizacji"'' Dobra. Więc z tego zdania wynika rzecz następująca: Łowcy Smoków wywodzili się z Jeźdźcami z jednej organizacji XD "Inkwizycja" jest rodzaju żeńskiego, potem zmiana rodzaju na męski w "ich" i kolejny męski w czasowniku "wywodzili" są odrobinę mylące i robią pasztet ^^ Ale domyślić się domyśliłam, czyli jest dobrze. "Dzięki tym malowidłom wiem, że najwyżsi rangą członkowie Inkwizycji, mający dostęp do tych sekretów i, którzy się zbuntowali, najprawdopodobniej zostali wymordowani, a powiernikami tajemnic stali się Smoczy Jeźdzcy." No dobra. Coś mi tu nie gra. "Najwyżsi rangą członkowie Inkwizycji mający dostęp do tych sekretów i którzy się zbuntowali najprawdopodobniej zostali wymordowani." (zdanie celowo pozbawione przecinków, bo one nic tu w znaczeniu nie porządkowały) To zdanie jest z leksza niegramatyczne... I którzy? Chyba że... Chodziło o to, że ci, którzy byli wtajemniczeni, wzniecili bunt i ich pomordowano. To wtedy ja bym to uprościła: Najwyżsi rangą członkowie Inkwizycji, mający dostęp do tych sekretów, zbuntowali się i najprawdopodobniej zostali wymordowani. Voila :) I teraz następuje analiza szczegółowa, bo im dalej w las, tym więcej krzaczorów :P Koniu, wiem, że z reguły nie odpowiadasz na moje rozprawki, leniu pantentowy :P ale tym razem weź rusz kciuki czy tam jakiekolwiek inne palce (ewentualnie kopyta lub szpony) i mi wytumacz TO (całość poniżej): "- Po co to wszystko? - spytał Czkawka." Też chętnie posłucham. Tak dla jasności - Deneris odpowiada tu na pytanie Garreta, po co przebywał w tym pomieszczeniu, mówi, co tam znalazł. Okej. A Czkawka chce wiedzieć, dlaczego się tych rzeczy dowiadywał, do czego mu to teraz potrzebne. "- Widzisz, drogi Jeźdzcu i ty, Inkwizytorze, zawsze uważałem, że Drago Krwawdoń nie był dość bystry, by w ogóle wiedzieć o tym, bo zapewne kilkoro zbuntowanych Inkwizytorów przeżyło pogrom, zaś '''Rochan' nie był prawdziwym Łowcą. Obaj nie byli dość silni by dotrzeć do tajemnic dawnej Inkwizycji."'' 1) ROHAN! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Samo "ha"! XD 2) Yyy... Ten tekst nie jest odpowiedzią na pytanie Czkawki. Jeździec pyta: PO CO ZBIERASZ TAKIE INFO? A Deneris na to: Uważam, że Drago nie był bystry, bo kilku Inkwizytorów przeżyło, zaś Rohan nie był Łowcą, nie mogli więc dotrzeć do tajemnic Inkwizycji. XD, no i co z tego? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Na streszczeniu dobrze widać następne zagadnienie, czyli: wypowiedzi brak wewnętrznej spójności: Zawsze uważałem, że Drago Krwawdoń nie był dość bystry, by w ogóle wiedzieć o tym, bo zapewne kilkoro zbuntowanych Inkwizytorów przeżyło pogrom, zaś Rochan nie był prawdziwym Łowcą. Po kolei. Zawsze uważałem, że Drago Krwawdoń nie był dość bystry, by w ogóle wiedzieć o tym oznacza zapewne opowiedzianą wyżej pokrótce historię Inkwizycji, jej tajemnice itp = Uważałem, że Drago nie był dość bystry, by w ogóle wiedzieć o historii/tajemnicach Inkwizycji... ...Bo pewnie kilku zbuntowanych Inkwizytorów przeżyło pogrom A co ma piernik do wiatraka? Przecież nie Drago mordował Inkwizytorów XD Myślę, że moja gitara jest źle nastrojona, bo siostra przyniosła mi obiad , na tej zasadzie to dla mnie brzmi. A jak miałeś coś innego na myśli, to mi napisz, a nie milcz jak Łódź (hehe) pogrzebowa ;) Zaś Rohan nie był prawdziwym Łowcą Tu to już za Chiny nie umiem zrozumieć, jaki to ma związek z powyższym XD Przez skórę czuję, że Denny'emu chodziło o rzecz następującą: jego poprzednicy byli zbyt mało inteligentni, żeby "dotrzeć do tajemnic dawnej Inkwizycji". Ale to trzeba by tę rozmowę trochę przebudować, bo to na mój musk z niej nie wynika ;) No, to skończyłam szczegółową analizę XD "Zaś maniery wymagają, by zdradzić swój szatański plan, przed śmiercią wrogów." On naprawdę podbija moje serce. Prawdziwy z niego dżentelmen http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "To JA wynająłem tych "barbarzyńców" by wtargnęli na pole bitwy. Oczywiście było to dośc krwawe, bo zginęło sporo moich żołnierzy, ale czego nie zrobię dla pokonania mojego wroga, hm? Dlatego przez ten cały czas nas nie znaleźli. '''Bo ja im nie kazałem'."'' Aaa... I tak świat wyprany w Vanishu stał się o trzy odcienie bielszy XDD "- Ty podstępna, kłamliwa gnido! - krzyknął Garret. - Zdechniesz! '' ''- O nie, nie, nie, Inkwizytorze. Nie tym razem. - odparł Deneris, po czym obaj rzucili się z bronią na siebie." I tu przytoczę genialny kwit Kaczkeła: "po czym obaj rzucili się z bronią na siebie, A szanowny Czkawka stał z boku i kibicował :D ''". Nic dodać, nic ująć http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Koniu, podobało mi się. Naprawdę :) Mimo kilku skomplikowanych zdań i tak było super, a ja dostałam dodatkowo odrobinę radochy przy rozkładaniu ich na czynniki pierwsze ^^ Oczywiście zwrot akcji bardzo mi się podoba, a Tobie życzę weny, bo już nie mogę się doczekać dalszego kawałka :) '''Eriel ^^'